A Pair Of Ones
by clemhood1437
Summary: People say that birth is the most beautiful thing that can ever happen in life. Well, those people's probably never heard about the laws of the Ark. My name is Alice Carroll and I'm gonna die tomorrow for the simplest thing in the world: being born... Probably Bellamy/OC but still not sure now / Two OC'S starring Emma Stone (blonde red-haired)
1. Pilot (part 1)

**Pilot (part 1)**

Hey everyone, my name is Alice Carroll and I'm gonna die tomorrow. Yeah, I know, sounds brutal for a beginning, but it's my very sad truth.

To understand you have to get right who I really am. First of all, you have to know that my real name isn't Alice Carroll but Alice Kane, I'm the daughter of one of the biggest asses this world ever knew. That's why I go by the name Carroll, I don't want to be associated with this horrid man. My father, Marcus Kane, is one of the leading heads of our society. 97 years ago, a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. 12 nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only one left, the Ark, one station forged from the many. We're told the Earth needs another 100 years to become survivable again. 4 more space locked generations, and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground, that's the dream.

But this is my reality. Reality sucks. Since I'm 8, I'm locked up in what we called the Skybox, a detention block where juvenile offenders are get put, no matter what crime they commit, until they turn 18, time where they possibly get floated because here on the Ark, every crime, no matter how small, is punishable by death. So here am I, waiting to turn 18 to be executed for the simplest but stupidest crime up here: being born.

* * *

 **ALICE - SKYBOX**

After being locked up in her cell for nearly 10 years now, a certain form of routine had taken place in her life. She woke up in the early morning

It was the noise of a key in the door locket that made her jump awake in the early morning. Two armed guards entered the small cell. The first one was a big strong man with a square face, the second one was a blond woman that she recognized as Major Byrne, a member of the Guard.

"Prisoner 222, face the wall, stretch out you're right arm!" the woman said.

"No, why should I," Alice protests. "I'm only turning 18 tomorrow, you can't take me now!"

As she spoke, she backed up against the metallic wall of her prison. The man pulled an electric stun gun out of a pocket and let it flash on.

"Do as said to you," he added.

But Alice wasn't exactly the type of person who followed the orders without saying anything. She faced Major Byrne who was standing only a few steps away from her. She runs toward the woman and slammed her feet with all one's strength against her abdomen, making her stumble a few steps behind. The male guard used a moment of inattention to slam her his stun gun on the side, making her let out a painful scream.

"Now, give me your right arm if you don't want more!" Byrne added coming around.

She walked forward, holding a weird metallic wristband with needles sticking out in the inside ring.

"What's that?" the red-haired asked.

"Stop asking question lad!" the man guard said violently grabbing her arm. Alice tried to fight against him but he was definitely too strong. Together, both of them managed to put the wristband around her wrist and closed it. The girl let out a small hiss of pain as the needles penetrated her skin.

"Now follow us," Byrne continued showing her the way to the exit.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me where you're taking me!" Alice shouted.

"I knew you'd ask for an explanation," a voice coming from the door said.

The red-haired girl looked up. Her father, Marcus Kane was standing at the entrance of her cell. He hadn't changed a bit since the last time she had been allowed to see him, the day she had been arrested. Alice suddenly felt the rush to punch him in the face but as she made the move to, the two guards had anticipated her reaction. Byrne kicked her in the leg to make her fall down to the ground on her knees as the other one grabbed her arms and violently pulled them to her back.

"LET ME GO!" Alice shouted fighting widely.

She looked up at her father with a dark glare.

"You enjoy the view?!" she throws at him provocatively. "The unwanted daughter about to be floated."

"Don't say that Alice!" Marcus said stepping into the room. "You know I had no choice."

"You had a choice, you just choose your fucking laws over your family!"

"Councillor Kane, we have to go," Byrne called.

The male guard pulled her up. Kane walked a few steps nearer.

"Look, honey, I…", he started before being interrupted by his daughter.

"Don't call me honey!" Alice shouted at him with disdain. "You're disgusting!"

And she spits him in the face. As an immediate reaction, the male guard slapped her face violently, so that she hit her head on the hard ground. Her head was spinning. She could see the three shapes became all blurry before everything went completely black around her.

* * *

 **ELIZABETH - KANE'S RESIDENCE**

Lizzie Kane was comfortably installed on the sofa of the living room, reading a book. It was one of her favorites. Alice in Wonderland, by Lewis Carroll. It also used to be her mother's favorite. How many times had she listened to that story? The tale of a little girl in an unknown land, meeting strange characters and loving adventures. Alice. It was after that book that her mother named her sister. Her twin. Her double. She hadn't seen her for nearly 10 years when she's been taken away to the juvenile detention center. Since then, Alice had always refused any visit from her or her father. Lizzie could quite understand why. It was her fault that Alice had been incarcerated and that their mother died. After their birth, their father had needed time to get over the fact that he was going against the law, but he accepted it. Until the day everything went wrong.

Her father came in. He seemed petty annoyed.

"Dad?" Lizzie asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes honey," Kane answered shrugging off his jacket throwing it over as seat's back. "Just a few troubles like usual."

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked closing her book, standing up and facing her father. "I've never seen you so worried in the last weeks."

Kane let himself fall down on a chair.

"The council took the decision to send 100 prisoners down to the ground," he said sighing slowly.

"What?!" the girl exclaimed. "But I thought the Earth wouldn't be livable for another 100 years? Does something changed?"

"You remember the whole thing with Jake Griffin, the father of Clarke?"

Lizzie nodded.

"He claimed that there won't be enough oxygen for everybody for the next decade. But I thought it was not true and that's why he'd been executed?"

She looked up to her father without understanding.

"Well, he may have been right after all," Marcus said moving his hand over his face.

Lizzie's jaw falls open.

"What do you mean? The Ark is really dying?"

Her father nodded.

"And now, they're sending those children to the ground to verify if there won't be a possibility for us to settle down on Earth, like 97 years ago."

"Wait!? Children?! Are you sending prisoners from the juvenile detention center? Are you completely mad?! Alice may be among them..."

"I made sure that she'll be with them," Kane said calmly.

"What?! You can't do that, you're sending her to death."

"It's either the ground or she'll be floated tomorrow at the first hour," he added.

Lizzie was standing there not really knowing what to say. Tears were slowly running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry honey, I know you'd have preferred to tell her goodbye but she's already been taken to the dropship," her father announced.

"You're a monster!" she called sniffing loudly. "How can you that to your own daughter? Wasn't it enough to make mom killed? You had to send Alice to death too!"

She gets up and wanted to walk out but her father catches her arm.

"Look, honey, I'm really sorry but that was the best option I had," he tried to say.

But Lizzie loosens herself of her father's grip violently and walked toward her room slamming the door shut.

"I HATE YOU!" Marcus heard her shout.

He knew his daughter was very angry but it was really the only possibility for Alice to have a tiny little chance to survive.

* * *

 **ELIZABETH - LIZZIE'S ROOM**

The girl was lying backward on her bed, fixing the sealing. The walls of her room were covered with drawing of the Earth. Woods, mountains, and beaches. Alice had always been the most creatives of them both. With 7 she decided that their room was too sad, so she begged their parents until they bought her some painting stuff.

Lizzie's heart's tightened when she thought about her sister. The journey to Earth wasn't something very pleasant. She couldn't let it happen. She couldn't let her sister risk her life the way down to a probable death. The only way was to get into the dropship among the other prisoners. It could be very risky but she had to at least try it. That was the right decision. She had to join Alice on that damn dropship.

"Honey, I have to go, I have a meeting with the council," she heard her dad from the other side of the door.

"Piss off!" she called loudly.

"Elizabeth, please," he tried.

"Just leave!" the girl shouted.

After a few seconds, she heard the steps of her father fade away and the noise of the door closing.

She had to handle quickly. She stood up and grabbed her biggest backpack from her closet and stuffed a few clothes inside, a small medical kit, some books, and other items inside, among them her mother's book, a necklace with a picture of her and Alice. She put on a pair of combat boots, a thick pullover, and her favorite jeans jacket before throwing the bag over her shoulder and leaving her room. In the kitchen, she grabbed a small pocket knife that she hides in the inside pocket of her jacket. She then turned around to face the flat for the last time, before leaving the cabin forever. On her way to the dropship, she attracts the attention of a few people who looked intrigued to her backpack. What if she won't let on the dropship? What if there was a guard? As she arrived in front of the door to the dropship, her fear was confirmed. A guard was standing next to the entrance. He was young, probably only a few years older than she was, he had mid-length black locks and deep chocolate eyes. Lizzie approach as if there is nothing amiss but the guard stretched out an arm to stop her to get in.

"Where do you think you're going ?" he said with a calm voice.

"Please let me on that dropship," she said feeling the tears wetting her eyes.

"I can't," he added coldly. "May I ask why you want to get into? You know they're sending this ship to the ground, where everybody would probably die."

"Yes I know, and that's why I want to get in," the blonde added. "My twin is on that damn dropship and I can't let her go alone," she added seeing his look.

"A twin?" the guard asked surprised. "Nobody has a brother or a sister up here, it's the law," he added.

The girl perceived a small nearly imperceptible shake in his voice. His face was somehow familiar, she remembered having seen him somewhere, but where?

"That stupid rule killed my mother," Lizzie continued looking him straight in the eyes to see his reaction. "And I don't want to lose my sister either. So please let me on that fucking dropship."

This time his face became all blank.

"You're one of the Kane twins," he realized. "One of you was always locked away in the residence when the other was outside. And you must be the one that gets free when they discovered both of you."

"I'm Lizzie," the girl introduced herself. "But we don't have any time for small talking right now, my sister Alice is on that damn dropship and I really need to get on it."

The guard seemed to think about it a second.

"Ok, I'll agree to help you onto the dropship if you do exactly what I tell you. Deal?"

A small smile drew itself on Lizzie's face.

"Deal!" she added stretching out her hand.

"Fine," the guard nodded.

"By the way, I'm Bellamy. Bellamy Blake."


	2. Pilot (part 2)

PILOT (part 2)

* * *

 **ALICE - DROPSHIP**

When she woke up, Alice was tightly strapped by thick orange security belts against the wall. The dropship was full with a lot of young people, some of them were only kids. The metal box was shaking furiously, the noise on the outside was deafening. Her head was spinning furiously. Alice slowly put her hand up to her forehead. Her long red hair was sticking to her skin, covering an open wound.

"You have a real nasty cut," a voice to her left side above the noise.

She slowly tilted her head to the side and a big smile brightens on her face.

"O !" she let out. "I didn't know you were sent here too."

The black haired girl awkwardly threw her arms around the other girl.

"I'm so happy to see you Ali!" the girl squeaked.

Octavia Blake, her best friend since they'd been locked up together a few years ago for the exact same reason: being born. Her mother and older brother managed to hide her in the floor of their residence for 14 years since her birth before being discovered, and like Alice's mother before, Mrs. Blake had been floated.

"At least we're not alone anymore," Alice said smiling weakly. "We're in this shit together.

A sudden jolt of the dropship caused a slight squeak from me and my head violently hit the hard metal plate behind me.

"What the hell was that?" Octavia wondered.

"The atmosphere, I think," Alice said rubbing the back of her head.

The screens surrounding them suddenly turned on, letting Chancellor Jaha's face appears.

"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your chancellor, it's my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

Yep, that's me, that's always have been me, the expandable twin, the one that can easily put by side and be forgotten.

"Your dead is a dick, Well," one of the boys said causing the laughter of many others.

Wait! Did he said, Wells?! Like in Wells Jaha? The Chancellor's son?! Alice looked up. In fact, he has strapped in a seat a few feets away. What the hell was he doing here? Alice remembered him from the time before she'd been locked up. He was one of her sister's friends. He, Lizzie and their other friend Clarke Griffin used to hang out together all the time. The golden trio, the favored.

In the meantime, Jaha had continued his speech.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean."

What a crime, being born.

"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."

A few seats away, one of the kids had loosened himself from his seat and started to float in the dropship, due to the weightlessness.

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again," one of the delinquents cheered.

A few others started to laugh.

"Whoo! Go, Finn!" a girl whistled.

Alice looked up to see a boy with mid-length brown hair floating above their heads.

"Check it out," the boy said leaning at the high of Wells, sitting in his seat. "Your dad floated me, after all."

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy," the African American advised but in the meantime, two others had strapped out and started to float as high as possible.

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live!" a blond girl next to Wells called.

Alice recognized her immediately as Clarke Griffin, another one of her sister's friends. What had she done to end up here too? A sudden even more brutal jolt of the dropship made the three flyers fall hard on the floor.

"Stay in your seats!" Clarke called to some other delinquents who had strapped out.

The dropship started to shake like hell. Alice quickly put her hands around her head to protect herself from the impact with the wall. People were shouting. They heard the loud machine noise grow even louder and than the crash.

* * *

 **MARCUS – THE ARK, CONTROL ROOM**

Since the launching of the dropship, Kane and other members of the council had joined the control room of the Ark to follow the progression of the engine in the space. In front of them, a hundred screens showing the vitals of the prisoners sent down, transmitted by the wristband they were equipped with. Kane stood on a platform, the arm crossed on his chest, the face closed. It was the only way to make her survive. Or so he tried to convince himself.

"Kane!" a feminine voice called behind his back making him turn.

Callie, one of the other counselors make her entrance in the control room. She was probably coming to announce the dissatisfaction of the families of the 100. They aren't stupid, they probably saw the dropship being launched and came to ask for an explanation.

"Not now," he threw at her before turning back to Jacapo Sinclair, the chief engineer. "What are we looking at?"

"Total system failure, that's what we're looking at," the man explained. "All we know for sure is that they were of course when we lost contact, so..."

"Tell me about the communications," Kane interrupted.

"Other than the telemetry from their wristbands, we got nothing… No audio, no video, no computer link. Everything that we programmed in to help them is gone. They're on their own," Sinclair continued.

Kane swallowed hard. What had he done? He'd send Alice to certain death.

* * *

 **ELIZABETH - THE DROPSHIP**

Tightly fastened in her seat, Elizabeth didn't dare to move a finger. Her hands were holding onto the armrest of her seat during the entire fall and she kept her eyes firmly closed. The noise was unbearable and she felt a strong pressure on her ears. And suddenly, everything stopped. The machine had stopped.

"We've landed," a voice next to her said quietly.

Slowly, Elizabeth opened her eyes. Bellamy was sitting to her right directly looking at her.

"You're okay?" he asked.

The blonde just nodded, unsure what to say. The buckles of their seatbelts suddenly clicked all open at the same time.

"Come on, we have to get out of her," Bellamy added straightening up and holding out his arm for her.

Standing up, Elizabeth felt slightly dizzy but she let herself be dragged along.

"The outer door is on the lower level," someone called to the mass. "Let's go!"

Together they reached the exit of the drop followed by some people coming down the latter from the upper levels.

"Hey, just back it up, guys!" Bellamy shouted as he turned to the control panel to manually open the door.

"Stop," a voice called from the bottom of the latter, a voice that Elizabeth immediately recognized.

"Clarke?" she whispered barely realizing that her friend was down there.

The blonde forced oneself through the crowd to reach the door.

"The air could be toxic," she added.

At that moment, she recognized Elizabeth standing next to him and she noticed her with a questioning look.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway," Bellamy retorted.

"Bellamy?" a small voice called from behind the crowd.

Everybody turned toward the voice. A girl around 16 made her way through the mass. People were whispering on her path.

"That's the girl who hid under the floor," someone mumbled.

"My God, look how big you are," Bellamy said looking at her with an open mouth before letting her throw her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she questioned. "A guards uniform?"

"I borrowed it to get o the dropship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you," her brother added laughing and taking her one more time in his arms.

A weak sad smile appeared on Elizabeth's lips. It was the kind of relationship she had with Alice before everything went south. And she was really missing it.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke suddenly interrupted.

"Do you mid?" the younger Blake sibling said violently turning to the blonde. "I haven't seen my brother in a year."

The crowd started to mumble and whisper again.

"No one has a brother!" a male delinquent called loudly.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor," a girl added.

Octavia saw red and wanted to throw herself on the couple but Bellamy holds her back in time.

"Octavia no," he whispered to her ear.

And at that moment, a red-haired walked through the crowd, raising even more whisper and talking. Elizabeth froze. It was her sister. Finally, after nearly 10 years, she has last seen her. Alice hadn't seen her yet, she was walking straight to the two Blake siblings but Lizzie was standing in Bellamy's shadow.

"Let's give them something else to remember you by," the red-haired said to her the younger girl.

"Yeah? Like what?" Octavia countered.

"Like being the first person on the ground in hundred years," Alice added smiling.

Octavia nodded. Bellamy reached toward the panel and grabbed the hand gear. The door opened in a dull sound and the entire space was suddenly flooded by bright light. Getting accustomed to the light, Elizabeth looked around her. Octavia was slowly walking the bridge down, deeply breathing in. That's when she also noticed it, the air was pure, fresh and one could breathe much better. The younger Blake jumped down on the ground before shouting out:

"We're back bitches!"

And everybody started to cheer, running out of the dropship. Everybody was staring outside, in awe, amazed, shouting their happiness. Everyone but a certain red-haired girl. Alice had her eyes set on her sister, incomprehension painted in her eyes. What the hell was she doing here?

"Alice," Elizabeth called her.

But the girl just shook her head and walked to the back of the dropship just ignoring her twin.

* * *

 **ALICE - EARTH**

Alice stayed in the back while all the other delinquents got out of the dropship into the fresh air. Elizabeth was here. The reason why she's been in the Skybox all that time was on Earth with her. It took her a moment to swallow the fact that her twin managed to follow her down here. What the hell was she doing here? Was it another mad and twisted plan of their father? Was he even filled up with the fact that she was down there?

She noticed that the dropship was now completely empty. Joyous yelling was heard from the outside. The teens were probably celebrating their arrival on Earth. But she wasn't really in the mood for celebration. Walking to the opening, she noticed the others having fun, her sister with a big dreamy smile painted on her face, standing on the side with her blonde best-friend. Alice never got quite well along Clarke Griffin. She was one of the few people aware of the Kane's situation, together with her parents and Jake and Abby and Lizzie's other best friend Wells, chancellor Jaha's son. Everything used to be just right at the time. The two sisters managed to never be outside of their residence at the same time. Nobody suspected anything since the twins look a lot like each other. It was well organized and went well. Until that stupid day.

8-year-old Lizzie went out of the residence as she perfectly knew that it was her sister's turn. She went to a concert with Clarke and Wells where her parents were. But in the meantime, Alice had got caught stealing some ration for a poor family. Some guard had caught her and interrupted the show to denounce her. He made her go up on the stage and at that moment the entire room became silent.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _ **THE ARK**_

 _Marcus Kane had stood up as he saw his daughter standing up there. The glimpse of the audience moved alternately between Alice firmly held by the guard on the stage and Elizabeth trying to hide behind her mother. And everybody seems like they weren't completely understanding what was happening in front of their eyes. Marcus Kane, the one who always strictly followed the laws and took special care to make everyone respect them, had broken one of the most important and crucial law in effect on the Ark by hiding the fact that his wife had given birth to more than one child. Chancellor Jaha suddenly stood up and requested the entire Kane family to follow him outside from the room. Marcus, Helena, and Lizzie were taken to his office, while Alice got temporarily locked in a cell in juvie._

* * *

 ** _MARCUS - CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE_**

 _"Are you completely out of your mind?" the chancellor burst out as he ordered the guards to wait outside. "Why didn't you told me anything?"_

 _"Have you seen their reaction?" Marcus tried but Jaha continued._

 _"I totally understand them," he said letting himself fall back into his chair. "The rules we try to put into practice should work for everyone. There isn't a place for privileged on the Ark."_

 _Helena who had been silent since the beginning of the maintenance stood up from the corner where she was sitting with Lizzie who had fallen asleep and came to stand next to her husband._

 _"What would you have done if Gabrielle had given birth to twins? If Wells had had a brother or a sister? Tell me Thelonious, what would you've done?"_

 _Marcus laid a hand on his wife's shoulder to comfort her. Tears had appeared in the woman's eyes._

 _"The doctors didn't detect that I was bearing twins. When the girls are born we didn't have another choice than to hide them. Please, I beg you Thelonious, try to understand that if we had had another solution, be sure that we would have taken it."_

 _Jaha seems thoughtful._

 _"The Council will have to decide what to do in that special situation," he said_

 _Alice stayed her cell for hours, without seeing anybody, not knowing what was happening outside, not knowing what was gonna happen to her family._

* * *

 ** _MARCUS - THE ARK, PUBLIC SPACE_**

 _Later on, the four members of the Kane family were standing in front of the entire council on the public space of the Ark._

 _"The Council has adjudicated on the case and has come to a judgment," one of the men said._

 _Abby was standing back in the row, her face closed, emotionless._

 _On the other side, Marcus was standing close to Helena, an arm firmly wrapped around her waist, Alice's small hand slid in his own. He looked down to his daughters. Elizabeth had her arms thrown around her mother's leg and was crying silently. On his other side was standing Alice, standing straight, no emotion on her face. She was looking straight to a point in front of her._

 _"In accordance with the laws in practice on the state of the Ark, saying that a couple can't have more than one child, Helena Marie Kane we sentence you hereby to death with immediate effects."_

 _Marcus shook his head._

 _"No, you can't do that!" he screamed out as two guards approached from behind and grabbed his wife's arms._

 _"The execution will proceed tomorrow at first light," the counselor added._

 _"Mommy!" Alice cried out loudly, letting go of her father's hand and running toward her mother._

 _But another guard grabbed her by the waist and lifted her from the ground._

 _"Alice!" Elizabeth small voice called desperately._

 _"Hush child!" one of the other guards barked at her._

 _In the meantime, the counselor on the stage continued._

 _"Marcus Kane, as one of the parent, we'll hereby demand you to choose between the two, which one shall live with you."_

 _"Marcus please, don't do that," Helena cried out trying to break free from the grip of the guards._

 _Marcus looked up to Jaha. The man standing at one end of the row nodded. They had an agreement and so, Alice would be safe. It was the only possible way._

 _FLASHBACK END_


End file.
